


Sleepless

by MidnightMilkshake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMilkshake/pseuds/MidnightMilkshake
Summary: Prince Sidon wakes to find his sapphire in distress.





	Sleepless

Prince Sidon was woken to the soft glow of luminous stone torches and the sound of rushing water that the Zora’s domain was so famous for when he noticed pain start to become ever more prevalent in his right arm. In his tired state he simply tried to pull his arm away from the source of discomfort. He looked over to the other side of the blue sheet covered bed to see a hand digging into him. Sidon’s confusion and tiredness turned to worry and sadness at the sight of Link. Link’s chest fell up and down irregularly with ragged breaths, his legs and arm thrashed around the bed, and his body was covered in sweat. The hand grabbing Sidon gripped Sidon’s arm as if their life depended on it. The Zora Prince, not wanting to startle Link out of his deep nightmare, contemplated the best way to awake the champion. He settled on a plan. First, he rolled himself onto his right arm to give his left arm more leverage, then he reached out and ran his hand through the Hylian’s long, blond, and unsurprisingly, damp hair. Sidon first heard a gasp then he saw Link’s panicked eyes survey the room before slowing down and letting go of the Zora’s arm.

“Sidon?” Link asked the ceiling of the large bedchamber in a quaky whisper.

“Yes Link?” Sidon asked less than a second later. He soon after heard the rustling of bed sheets and felt his hand fall off of Link’s head as the mattress began to shift with the moving weight. Soon after he felt the back of the Hylian pressing up against his chest. With just the airy touch of Link’s fingers over the Prince’s arm was enough of a cue for the Zora to know what the champion desired. Sidon’s arms wrapped around Link’s significantly smaller stature simultaneously pulling them closer together than they already were. Link let out a contented sigh to let Sidon know that the proximity they shared was much appreciated. As the champion’s breathing steadied, Sidon waited for a while longer to ask the question on his mind. 

“Would you like to discuss the event that just transpired, my sapphire?”

Link awkwardly started to turn around in the Prince’s arms, Sidon letting go a bit to assist in the weird maneuver. Once situated facing the Zora, Link spoke,

“Tomorrow morning, please.”

“Of course, most definitely,” Prince Sidon replied holding Link tighter as he rested his head atop Link’s. The Hylian gladly reciprocated the affection as he nuzzled his face closer to the Zora’s chest. The two laid there in each other’s embrace, quietly breathing into the air around them, waiting for sleep to take them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments, praise or constructive!


End file.
